my sorta vaca gone cray-cray?
by heart sunken
Summary: Erza and her close frend Lucy sneak away from her life filled with riches and business, will a certain boy be able to teach her how much more love is worth? Jellal x Erza and Natsu x Lucy Warning: AU
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: AU (alternate universe)**

**decided to write a random story because I'm bored and i have nothing to do with my life (as usual) yea anyways hope you enjoy it :D**

**all rights goto hiro mashima**

* * *

A bead of sweat trickled off her face as she boarded the train with her old friend grasping her luggage so tightly her knuckles were stained with white, looking left and right anxiously.

"look Lucy, I don't think-" She protested.

"Erza you know he's not the one you've wanted I can't watch you be unhappy anymore! I know it's for the good of your father but you-you just can't anymore! you've come this far! Don't back down here!" Lucy begged.

"I know but what if he's here? what if we get caught?" she hissed looking around the train for empty seats.

"I doubt it. but if that happens I'll take the blame."Lucy gulped nervously,this did not go unnoticed by Erza.

"Lucy you can't. You're going to get fired! And it was my idea in the beginning." Erza snapped back frowning, Lucy leaned her back against the train door.

"I don't give two shits about Fullbuster's company!" Lucy countered angrily flaring her nostrils, while the train had started.

Lucy felt a tug at her pants and shot her eyes to the mysterious tug finding a young man with rosy pink hair struggling.

"herlp..me...gonna...fucking die..on...fucking train.." he managed facing a confused Erza and a disguisted Lucy with a pale face that almost looked blue.

"what..the..hell.." Lucy stated disguisted shaking her leg struggling to throw him off, while Erza burst into laughter throwing a giggle fit leaning over clutching her stomach that started to hurt from laughter.

"Get off of me!" Lucy screeched ignoring the turning heads of the people on the train. Erza regained control of her laughter gabbed his arms and in one swift movement pulled him up.

"lemme guess motion sickness?" Erza asked fully knowing the answer. He nodded quietly in awe of her monster strength that had been able to lift him up.

"now...can we throw that thing out the window?" Lucy asked her disguisted expression remained plastered across her face. His eyebrows shot up at her comment, was this chick serious? A small giggle escaped her seeing how guliable he was, Lucy immeaditley snapped her mouth shut. Did she just giggle? and at a boy? she had made sure that side of her had dissapheared 3 years ago along with her love.

This had surprised Erza, letting a smile play across her lips. She always thought Lucy had needed a boy in her life that she could once again laugh with, but after what Lucy had been through she didn't blame her for shutting her heart breaking it apart from anything else. After a moment of watching the drowsy boy they had half dragged half carried him to an empty seat, watching him shift his sitting position over, and over until he was satisfied and quickly falling into a deep sleep.

"It feels nice being outside without having to worry about the family, even if it's sneaky."Erza commented facing Lucy.

"Yes, it feels nice helping someone instead of recieving it for a change, doesn't it?" Lucy smiled at his sleeping face.

* * *

He had felt a nudge towards his right and cracked his eyes open wearing a scowl.

"What?" he turned to his right facing the blonde girl from earlier. She glared at him for his sudden rudeness.

"Were at the last stop, goodbye." She turned on her heel definatley pissed and grabbed her luggage headed for the exit. Without thinking he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn around.

"Wait, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so rude. Lucy right?" He apologized, bringing a slight blush to her face.

"It's alright, and yeah It's Lucy. I didn't quite catch your name. She smiled warmly making his heart beat increase.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He grinned.

Erza smiled at their greeting.

"and you are?" He asked Erza.

"Erza Sc-...Erza" She spoke correctiong herself while exiting the train. Lucy had heard Natsu's stomach growl, and chuckled.

Erza grinned at the sight before her, shops everywhere resturaunts, gift shops, stores, and even a few hotels furtherdown. So this was the famous Hargeon.

"Lucy, Why don't you take Natsu too a resturaunt while I look for a place to stay?" Erza suggested but Lucy knew her real intentions.

"but-" Lucy protested Natsu looked at her with puppy dog eyes, she rolled her eyes.

"fine." Lucy turned around, Natsu scampered behind her. Erza shot Lucy a thumbs up while Lucy shot her middle finger up over her head not glancing back at a chuckling Erza.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?!" a handsome dark haired man yelled into his cellphone.

" I-I don't know sir" a small measly voice came from the other line, he angrily slammed his fist on to his desk.

"It-It also seems miss Lucy Heartfillia has dissapheared..." the small voice continued stuttering, this had made him grit his teeth together, of course that Lucy..he had never liked her but Erza had been quite fond of her.

he took a long deep reath before responding.

" Thank you Levy, that'll be all if Erza shows up please, give me a call." his voice had grown weak.

"Where could she have gone too?" he whispered under her breath.

* * *

Exploring each interesting shop she came along pulling her sun hat down covering as much of her face as possible.

Let's just hope no one'll recognize me.. if i don't draw any attention I'll be fine.. I wonder how Lucy is doing..hm... deep in thought she steadily walked until she hit someone hearing a crash assuming the person she had bumped in to had dropped something.

GREAT ERZA. JUST GREAT. WAY TOO NOT DRAW ANY ATTENTION.

She slowly lifted a bit of her hat up just so she could fully see, in front of her was a fairly handsome man with a strange tatoo around his right eye which outlined how beautiful his green eyes. She trailed her eyes lower seeing what he had dropped, a bunch of wine glasses which were now shattered to bits and pieces...Shit...

"I'm so sorry, I'll pay you back!" she apologized digging out her wallet. He held up his hand and smiled.

"No. No money that's not what I need, but instead i need a favour to ask.."

she raised an eyebrow at his response.

* * *

**not sure if this one should be continued or not cuz i'm a lazy bum bum, well byyyyyyyyyyye**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is short cuz I'm lazy oh and thank you ash lite-former est i got like all uber happy reading what you wrote and started jumping around the house all like yeaaaaaaaaaaa someone liked my second fanfic.**

all rights go to hiro mashima

"So lemme get this straight..you would rather have me help your..program, than take a hundred bucks?" Erza questioned, her confusion still written all over her face.

"well..it's not just you if you could get other people to help our 'helping the homeless' program it would be appreciated." He offered with a smile.

"so..that means you won't take the money..?" She didn't understand this, what sort of man refused money?

He handed her a flyer before picking up the shattered pieces of glass.

"assuming you pay your debts, I'll see you at seven. " he grinned before walking the other direction. She was left frozen for a few moments put quickly picked herself up and produced a small chuckle.

"The people in Hargeon...Sure are interesting" he spoke under her breath, gently folding the flyer placing it into her back pocket and continued looking through the shops, yet his smiling face had never left her mind.

* * *

She stared with disguist as he had produced no table manners, shoving sandwiches into his mouth with record time, making her lose her appetite.

"mm..fank you Rucy you swo kind!" his cheeks holding as much food as possible. she felt her stomach gurgle as if she was about to lose everything she ate this morning.

"Natsu..slow the hell down! she hissed.

"but I'm hungwy.." he answered, his mouth open. She gave up and rested the palm of herhand against her cheek.

" So why were you headed to Hargeon in the first place?" Lucy asked attempting to change the topic. This time he gulped before speaking.

"I'm here to help my friend!" he replied excitedley.

"oh?"

* * *

He rubbed his temples, frusturated and turned to face his assistant, Juvia.

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone, Juvia?" he asked her, his voice calm.

"I do have an idea Gray-sama bu-" Juvia protested. Gray shot out of his chair.

"Tell me! please!" he pleaded.

* * *

Erza came across a decent looking hotel, its lounge was fairly big, the place didn't look like it carried bugs. She walked up to the receptionist where she greeted her.

" hello do you have a reservation?" she asked Erza not taking her eyes off her clipboard.

"Uhh no. But i have a wallet." Erza replied with her witty comment. This had made the receptionist look up wearing a smile.

...

"I'll have someone lead you to your room in just a moment, FERNANDES!" she screamed at the top of her lungs loud enough to wake the dead.

A flash of blue wizzed by standing beside the receptionist.

"yes, ma'am?" he spoke which sounded almost out of habit. He seemed so familiar for some reason...

"Lead this young lady to room 417." she answered. He spun around quickly facing her, his eyes widening for a second as did her's.

"We meet again Mr. Wine glasses?" she greeted with a crooked smile.

"I guess we do Ms..." He eyed her Scarlet hair for a moment. " Ms. Scarlet?"

Her eyes popped open for a second, Had he figured out who she was? Her nerves calmed when she realized he was staring at her deep Scarlet hair. Oh.

"FERNANDES! WHAT'RE YOU DOING LEAD THE YOUNG LADY TO HER ROOM!" the receptionist yelled once again shattering what was left of Erza's ear drum.

"Right away ma'am!" he quickly picked up Erza's luggage and she couldn't help but notice the way his muscules flexed.

" Follow me." he lead the way into the elevator where there was nothing but silence.

"Erm..So what's your name?" he had asked her breaking the silence.

"Erza, and you? All I ever heard was FERNANDES!" she imatated the receptionist. He chuckled at her.

"Well you got the last part right, it's Jellal Fernandes." he grinned at her as the elevator door opened.

"Ladies first." he generiously offered. Slighty blushing she walked out the elevator turning her head away from his, this did not go unnoticed by him he cracked a small smile. He stared at her and for the first time realized how perfect she was, a tall slender figure with a pair of legs that seemed to go on forever, beautiful warm eyes and the thing that he had always caught himself staring at, her perfect scarlet hair, beautiful like a sunset.

he quickly averted his eyes away from her. He had a job to do and it wasn't to check her out. Walking a little faster he reached room 417 and opened it, neatly placing her luggage against the wall watching her flop onto the bed, he had smiled once more and left the room.

* * *

** i need some new pairings to write about gimme some ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

**:P immmmmmmm back thank you butterflies and lemoncookie fo giving me ideas gonna start writing soon well..i already started .. and i try to update 2 ish chapters everyday ignoring the part of my brain to tell me to go to sleep because aint no body got time fo dat! annnnnnnd beiiing weird is okay if its for fairytail :D**

**all rights go to hiro mashima**

* * *

She inhaled the sweet smell of the room, lavender was it? It didn't matter here she felt so free without worry. She got up and opened her luggage duping everything into a couple of drawers. She walked into the bathroom it was fairly clean, everything here was perfect, the only thing that worked her nerves was the fact that Jellal worked here, yet it didn't work her nerves in a bad way. Strange.

Erza walked back to a few of the drawers that she had stuffed her clothes in and tried on every single article of clothing before settling on a plain white Tshirt and short shorts, perfect attire for the summer weather. After pulling money out of her wallet she had scurried back down to the lounge.

Exploring every gift shop she came along, still she kept her eyes peeled for Jellal, yet he was no where to be found. She kept walking down until a game room caught her eye, she bit her lip before entering it. Lucy had hated that part of Erza that simply adored gaming, " Your a girl Erza blah blah blah.. it was obvious it just went through one ear and out the other it would take much more than that for Erza to abandon her love for gaming. She eyed a shooting game and slowly walked toward it inserting a few coins in it picking up the blue plastic gun.

"Oh? What's this Miss Erza Enjoy's gaming?" a voice teased gently. She abrutly turned around face to face with emerald eyes.

"So what if I am? she retorted shooting a zombie with her gun.

"I never said it was a bad thing, in fact it's quite attractive..in my eyes. he replied watching her blush while ruining her 19 kill streak.

"Look what you did to my streak!" she pouted, giving herself a reason to yell at him.

"Well good thing you lost because i wasn't intending to wait any longer, let's play a game of mini hoops." he offered with a cocky smile.

"Does that smile mean you intend to beat me?" she shot back challenging him, placing her wallet and cellphone on the table beside her, following Jellal to the mini basketball hoops not noticing her vibrating phone.

* * *

"Why isn't she picking up?!" Lucy screamed miserably at her phone under the roof of a store sheilding herself from the rain beside Natsu who was sitting under the roof looking quite bored twirling one of those cute mini umbrella's he took from the resturaunt.

"It's not that bad I mean were under a roof." Natsu said positivley. Right on cue the man owning the shop came out telling them today the shop closed early which basically translated get the fuck outta the shop. Obeidently they stood up and walked off.

"Atleast there's no thunder?" Natsu still positive smiled to a not so smiley Lucy. In the distance she swore she could hear thunder.

"Atleast ther-" Lucy clamped her hand over Natsu's mouth.

"No No, just No."

* * *

"How the Hell are you so good?! I swear this is some kind of hack!" Erza screamed angrily after losing against Jellal for the 4th time.

"It's not that I'm good... it's just your really bad." he teased clamping his arm around her shoulder, grinning and surprisingly Erza grinned back.

* * *

**yup once again short chapter but I'll probably update again today at like 11 or something so i guess 3 chapters in a day will be okay yup and im working on a gajeel x levy now :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**so short ._. whatever**

"Juvia..are you sure Lucy told you?" Gray asked taking deep breaths. She quietly nodded her head.

"Fuck this..if I lose Erza to anyone.." he quietly muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

Lucy had fallen asleep under his umbrella on the wet bench she looked calm in her sleep nothing like herself, it was almost as if she had put a hard expression to refrain from making any friendly connections, but he had liked her, the real her.

" I hope this changes. " he whispered to her sleeping face, attempting to get a jacket out of his backpack, struggling while holding the umbrella above her head, after minutes of struggling he had managed slingling his jacket over her shivering body. His ears had caught a phone ringing and trailed the ringtone back to Lucy's hands. Not wanting to wake her he picked up for her.

"Hello?" Natsu spoke into the cellphone

"Natsu is that you?" No doubt this was Erza's voice.

"Where are you?! Lucy's out here sleeping in the rain shivering!" Natsu exploded into the phone and regretted it instantly when he heard her voice.

"I'm a- I'm sorry." she had whispered he had barley caught it but he could hear the hidden pain in her voice.

"Where are you?" he had asked his, voice a bit more gentle.

"I've got Lucy a hotel room at Paradise plain's" She answered quietly, he instantly hung up and carried Lucy on his back slinging his backpack over his shoulder and with the same hand he had held the umbrella walking down the road.

* * *

Erza had tears brimming in her eyes after her phone call, yet she held them in her shoulders slightly trembling as she picked up her pace and ran out of the game room into the lounge and out the door quickly followed by Jellal.

"Erza-wait, where are you going?" He asked stumbling. She had not given him an answer but ran further down the road.

DAYUMM. THAT GIRL COULD RUN. he quickly lost his breath but kept on running after her.

she had finally stopped in front of a man with a girl on his back struggling to keep her on without her falling.

The man had looked strangley familiar as he got closer.

"Natsu?" he questioned, Natsu's attention had been averted from the Blonde girl's to his.

"Oi! Jellal! Help us out here! I'm glad I've found you buddy!" he yelled back.

Jellal,Erza and Natsu had walked back to the hotel, but Erza had been suspiciously quiet but the tears that had been in her eyes had never left.

As they walked into the hotel a women wearing a very formal suit had approached Jellal with her brows furrowed together.

"Jellal.." she struggled to keep her voice calm. "Your break had ended over an our ago!" she hissed.

"Ultear I'm sorry ther- he protested.

"Get out. From this day forward you no longer work here." she growled.

**I am hating the way I'm writing these fanfics more and more ._. my writing is fricken changing wtff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**i woulda been writing this earlier but i kinda woke up at like 2pm and i was like WTF I SLEPT THROUH BREAKFEAST?! When i write i don't plan anything out I'm like debating what to write, while writing cuz I can't sit in a room on a blazing hot summer day thinking of what to write, I've tried and when i came outta my room my dad asked if i was playing basketball since i was all sweaty anyhoo, heres dee chapter 5..or atleast i think**

**all rights goto hiro mashima**

* * *

Jellal had curled his bottom lip before forcing a smile with all his might, this had tore Erza's heart into two, had she not been the one to blame? If she was why wasn't he saying anything?

"I see. I'm sorry for any trouble that might have been caused when I was away." he spoke, his face masked, completley unreadable. Why the hell am I silent?

"Fuck this! Jellal was just doing what was right! he followed me out there too help my friend! She slept in the rain, she's probably got a fever by now...and it was my fault, not his, Not Jellal's!" Erza unleashed every bit of emotion she was feeling. Jellal along with Natsu stared in Awe as she feriously let out all the anger she could possibly contain.

Ultear looked at Lucy for a moment, then looked back at Erza, closing both of her eyes as if in deep thought.

"I'll overlook this- just this once! and I expect you to work your ass off- no duoble that!" Ultear exclaimed walking off farther into the hotel.

"Erza..." he said her name slowly as if picking his next choice of words carefully. "Your the best." He finished with each word his smile had widened. Erza opened her mouth to say something but all her words had been lost.

"Erza?" Lucy's voice rung a bell into her head.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked Lucy kneeling behind her, the hard edge to her voice had cracked.

"Why didn't you pick up? I was worried, and where are we?" Lucy fired questions at Erza.

"And who is this handsome looking man?" Lucy got too her feet circling around Jellal inspecting every angle. Jellal gulped nervously.

"Erza we've only been here for a few hours and you picked up a niiice one!" Lucy exclaimed to a flustered Erza.

"ehem..Well..Erza you can show Lucy up too the suite, Natsu and i need some preparing to do. I will meet you there at seven." Jellal adjusted his collar before walking off with Natsu. Wait...wha?...She had almost forgot after the turn of events today she had still to keep her debt to Volunteer at the program called...what was it again? all she knew was that all the information she needed was on a piece of paper, stuffed in one of her pants.

"Wait? That man want's to meet you at seven?!" Lucy's jaw dropped. "Well what are you waiting for?! show me too the suite! only two hours to prepare for your date!" Lucy clapped excited.

"What are you going on about? It's not like that!" Erza feriously blushed, much too her dismay Lucy was already dragging Erza into the elevator...this was gonna be a loooooooooooooooooooooooong day...

* * *

**My fanfiction barely makes sense too me anymore...Oh well :D probably gonna attempt to make another chapter at like 11 or 12 hoping the next one will make more sense**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm glad you like the story :D in fact im extremley happy right now :D but I've finally stopped the jumping around the house thing and i have this strange craving for crispy green grapes...weiird...anyways I update pretty fast i guess and tomorrow I'll update alot more than today cuz i'll be home alone which means I get the GOOD computer all to myself :) oh and thanks for giving me more pairings eventually i'll just do the one that most ppl have in common or do one of each. but for now tell me your top fairytail couple :D**

**all rights goto hiro mashima**

* * *

"a-hem..Lucy.." Erza's voice struggled to remain calm. "I don't think your getting what I'm saying.." Erza explained sitting cross legged beside Lucy on the bed who was hugging a plain white pillow.

"Oh come on! I've seen the way you look at him! with those love filled eyes!kyahhhhh! It was adorable!" Lucy screamed re capping the moment.

"You mean like the way you look at Natsu?" Erza teased, turning the tables. Lucy buried her face into the pillow she was holding, hiding her growing blush from a giggling Erza.

"Go awaaay." Lucy mumbled under the pillow. Erza jumped off the bed obiedently and flopped onto her own. What were Jellal and Natsu doing now?

* * *

" I was so relieved knowing you would come all the way too Hargeon to help me with the program." Jellal commented lazily lying on the couch in the suite Natsu had reserved, eyeing as he carefully prepared each dish of food perfectly. Natsu nodded his head focusing on the spagetti sauce as he carefully poured it.

"You know back in High school, I never thought of you as the cooking type." Jellal added breaking the silence he had created. Natsu grinned, his eyes never leaving his dish.

"You know what..neither had I." Natsu spoke slowly. After minutes of watching him putting so much effort in to his one dish Jellal had almost lost it.

"Why do you put so much effort in perfecting that one dish?" Jellal asked, almost annoyed.

"Well..it's the small things you do while cooking that bring's out the flavour in the end, and when I make my food I want to see people enjoy it." Natsu had stated. At first Jellal was confused but the look of confusion had eventually dissapheared, bringing a smile to Jellal's face.

"This is why you stood out to me in high school." Jellal had barely whispered.

* * *

"Hargeon eh?" Gray confirmed with Juvia. She nodded a mask of guilt covering her face.

"Lucy..had told me she wanted to go on a vacation to Hargeon with Erza a few weeks back saying..." Juvia's voice faltered near the end.

"saying...?" Gray questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Saying..she would give Erza a chance to find the man she really wanted.." Juvia winced right after she had spoke those words, waiting for a yell of anger, instead she felt a hand pat her head.

"Thank you, for the truth Juvia." he finished lastly reaveling a warm smile.

* * *

**Wellllllllllllllllllllllllll i hope you like it so far :P and remmmmeeemmmber to name yo favorite fairytail couple, after writing this chapter i decided i would write one with all of em in it and a seperate one for the fairytail couple that gets votedd the most :P pm it too me or write it on the review thingy **


	7. Chapter 7

**I should probably start making longer chapters :o**

**but while writing without planning and making the chapters long it takes too much time but atleast I'm updating everyday atleast 2 times :D **

**and im so proud today I didn't sleep through breakfast :D**

**all rights goto hiro mashima**

Erza was sitting cross legged on the floor waiting for Lucy to pop out of the closet in some ridiculous outfit.

A rap came from the door.

"Erza? Lucy? aren't you ready yet?" Jellal's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Well do you want Lucy to come out and go running around the street naked in our so called, helping the homeless program?" Erza replied with a screaming Lucy in the backround, except Jellal hadn't noticed, but grinned.

"You called it our." He grinned behind the door.

"what?"

"You called it our program, not just mine." His smile grew wider. Jellal turned when he heard the Ding! of the elevator and found Natsu holding bags filled with food stumbling out of the elevator.

"You ok?" Jellal asked.

"I'm good. " he replied regaining his balance. His ears caught the door unlocking and instantly turned his attention to the door.

Erza was drop dead gorgeous, her Scarlet hair held into a high ponytail, but for some reason she wasn't just another beauty to him, he didn't love her for being beautiful, he loved her for being her. Without thinking he had taken a step forward, his two fingers lifting her chin, slightly tilting his head to meet her lips. Slowly closing his eyes enjoying the sweet taste of her lips, what surprised him was that she had not resisted.

he had broken the kiss, realizing that he was being stared at agape by Natsu and Lucy. Erza turned her head around, blushing furiously her mind still Fuzzy about what just happened. Natsu broke the silence.

"Uh..I think we should get going.." He spoke an edge of awkwardness added to his voice. Lucy nodded her head smiling.

"yeah. we should."

* * *

Gray boarded the train, Juvia too his left.

"Don't you think you should let Erza and Lucy go on, if she truly loves you she would come back soon." Juvia stated.

"That maybe true but a part of me can't help but worry if she's in danger." Gray grimaced as soon as he said those words.

* * *

**tee hee they kissed :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**ello :P tmrw I'll probably be a little busy but I'll still try to update. DAWJDHFJGJD;DSFKLE'LEWLKAL Today i saw the guy i liked tried to act cool and then tripped outta no where on flat ground...well...that's the end of me EVER trying to act cool EVER again like seriously. **

**all rights goto hiro mashima**

* * *

Lucy slowly peeped into the bags Natsu was holding, surprised to find loads of food, it had actually looked good.

"You made this?" Lucy asked pointing to Natsu a look of shock had crossed her face.

"Never thought of me as the cooking type?" Natsu guessed scratching the back of his head.

"I had thought of you as the more...I don't do anything type.." Lucy commented awkwardly.

"Well atleast you had thought of me at some point." Natsu spoke happily, turning the conversation. She had liked this about him the way he positivley changed things.

* * *

Erza had been frozen, walking quite stiffly, slightly distancing herself from Jellal as they walked down the street, Lucy and Natsu not far behind them.

"I'm sorry...that was uncalled for." Jellal spoke, looking forward, unable to meet her eyes.

"It's fine." She spoke stiffly. The thing was she hadn't disliked it.

"It was just this one time kiss thing, you know people do that these days.." He smiled, but it had almost seemed fake. her shoulers went stiff but she continued walking.

"Oh. I see." She replied plainly her lips thinning into a straight line. His words had cut open a spot in her heart.

"Yeah.. It was really just a small mistake." He spoke, desperatley trying to change the mood, still unable to face her. Erza had stopped her footsteps, his eyes shot to her's, her tears brimming down the sides of her face.

"I guess these feelings, they were just one sided. " She responded, her voice had cracked she sounded shaken.

"Erza you-" he protested, reaching his hand towards her, but she had flinched away.

"Don't play with my feelings then call my name as if were friend's!" She bursted, wiping her tears before walking into Lucy's direction, who was happily chatting with Natsu oblivious of the scene that had happened.

He looked back at Erza who was now listening in on Lucy and Natsu's conversation. Thinking for a moment before he sighed, his heart throbbing with regret, but he knew situation's like these were best dealt with alone.

* * *

"Excuse me? Sir? have you seen a woman perhaps with scarlet-ish hair accompanied by a blonde female, carrying a luggage?" Gray had asked for about the millionith time. Juvia giggled lightly.

"specific much."

"Well what if I end up chasing the wrong person?" Gray complained, walking away from the man who hadn't answered his question.

"I think the Scarlet hair part is more than enough." Juvia shot back. He raised an eyebrow, not many had the courage to talk back to the owner of Fullbuster's company. He chuckled before speaking.

"I guess your right, Scarlet is indeed rare."

* * *

**yeah well this chapters done Debating whether to put Gruvia in this you tell me what you want, anyways I'm like eating pizza pops at like 11:39 I'm pretty sure it's bad for my health, but when a girl needs to eat, SHE GOTTA EAT.**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry I didn't update today :( I was too busy kicking a sexist asshole of a boy at basketball and put him into place, it was like my 7th win against him and his excuse " I wasn't trying" he pisses me off so bad. Anyways i decided to do a wendy x romeo fanfiction which will soon be posted and I'll promise I'll plan it out and put some effort and blah blah blergh and I HATE PUTTING IN EFFORT. Tomorrow i think I'm watching Percy Jackson sea of monsters... I think so i wont update till later in the night :P Well here's chapter 9 :D**

* * *

He had never felt so horribly worthless in his life, even considering smiles the homeless was giving him as he passed out dishes of food, bags of clothing, and warm smiles. He sneaked a glance over his shoulder peeking at Erza who had made yet another homeless man smile, feeling Jellal's eyes bore into her, she angrily turned away and continued her work along with Lucy.

A hand tapped his shoulder, he abrutly turned around meeting Natsu's eyes.

"Did something happen between you and Erza?" he asked quietly, almost whispered, and watched as Lucy and Erza headed out the door for a little break.

"Nothing." He lied in annoyance. Natsu did not buy a word but rolled his eyes.

"Mhm. Yeah. Nothing."

"shut up, Natsu!" he burst causing a few heads to turn.

"Fine." Natsu snapped back. "I don't give a shit anyways!"

"The why'd you ask?!" Jellal raged, his anger causing a commotion.

"Because. Were friends aren't we?" Natsu uttered before getting up and moving away from Jellal, muscules in his face had tightened.

"mistakes are always able to be forgiven...if one has the courage to admit them.." a slow raspy voice spoke, he trailed the voice back to and old homeless man eating a meal Natsu had made, he couldn't help but admit this man was right. Not just his arguement with Natsu but with Erza as well.

He quickly jumped to his feet, giving the man a grin.

"Thank you." he whispered, the man returning his smile, running off in Erza's direction.

"Save a smile like that for your lovley lady." he had whispered almost silentley, but Jellal;s ears had caught it.

* * *

Erza and Lucy were Screwed as f*ck. Standing in front of them was the person she had long forgotten until this moment accompanied by Juvia.

"Erza. You'd run away with this.." he gnarled. "This PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN?!" he flung a look of disguist in Lucy's direction.

"You told him?" Lucy spoke, focusing her attention to Juvia in disbelief, ignoring Gray's comment.

"I didn't want to.." Juvia spoke up regretfully. "But what if Erza had gotten hurt?" She finished her tone slightly more confiedent.

"She was with me!" Lucy growled back.

Out of nowhere Jellal had appeared directing all his attention to Erza breathing heavily as if he was running a distance.

"ERZA! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU FELT THAT WAY! BUT HONESTLY I DO TOO AND THAT KISS WAS MORE THAN JUST A ONE TIME THING I REALLY DO LOVE YOU!" Jellal had yelled freezing the whole situtation that was occuring a few seconds ago, as he dipped his head down to her's meeting her lips, the kiss he had given her was full of emotion and it had stopped but Jellal nor Erza had stopped theyre kissing, an infurated Gray had.

"What. the. fuck. Do you think you're doing with my fiancee..?" Gray growled viciously pulling the two apart.

* * *

**Yup thats all for this chapter Yea i seriously can't find anything but pizza pops instant noodles and...what i hope are plums.. in the house seriously how long has it been since we went grocery shopping? idk. Im still pretty proud of kicking that boy's bum at basketball! :D who says girls cant do sports?**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELOOOO IM BACCCCCCCK, oh and yes butterflies i love it when guys get jelly XD its adorkable C: but when girls get all jelly, dayyyyyummm:o world war II all over again. I'm finally at chapter 10 yay C: my this is my second fanfiction and it shot up way past my first one C: so i thought I'd focus on this one morre :D yea i started writing fanfiction too kinda help this Jerza obsession which wouldn't leave me for 2 yrs...but it's increasing XD**

* * *

He had never been so enraged, seeing her happily make out with..who the fuck was he anyways?!

"SHE'S MINE! YOU HEAR ME? ERZA SHE IS MY FIANCE!" Gray yelled, almost whined. Erza winced at Jellal's expression as Gray yelled those words.

He thought for a moment, almost wanting to apologize to this man and walk off...ALMOST. He snapped back into reality looking into Erza's eyes. Love, he was sure of it, he loved her.

"No. I love her. So therefore, she cannot be your's." He had stated so surely, Erza had forgotten the man an hour ago who was denying it. This had done nothing but anger Gray even more, Erza standing in the middle of this was not how her ideal vacation should've been. Right when she thought Gray was about to lose it, he took a deep breath and stared at Erza.

"Do you honestly...do you honestly love this man?" Gray asked a edge of hidden pain added to his voice.

"Gray-"

"Please, Erza answer my question." He cut in.

"Yes. I do love him." She spoke in clear voice. These words had tore Gray's heart spilling out every ounce of love he had ever owned for this women.

"I see." he whispered, desperatley trying to hold himself together, he turned on his heel and walked down the path, Juvia rushing after him.

"Gray..you can't just leave. Gray I-" she protested running in his direction.

"I'll handle your father for you... and Erza..?" Erza had stopped in front of him as he turned around. "I love you." he smiled one last time before turning back around not looking back once, moving forward, his only direction.

"Thank you. For loving me." She whispered but she had a strange feeling he had heard her.

* * *

Lucy had watched in disbelief, gathering all her thoughts she smiled. Maybe just maybe, he wasn't so bad after all, that Gray. Her eyes shot back to Erza who was slightly trembling her Scarlet hair covering her eyes. She grimaced, she had absoulutley hated it when Erza cried, because in all of those situations she was unable to comfort her.

She watched as Jellal slowly wrapped his arms around her, sobbing like she had never before. It was almost as if Erza's pain had seeped into her, because soon tears streamed down her own face as well.

"Lucy?" a voice called behind, it was Natsu's voice no doubt.

* * *

"Gray.." Juvia whispered as they boarded the train once more. He hadn't spoken since meeting with Erza.

" I'm fine, Juvia." he croaked. "I might be lying to myself, but I can still stand on my feet, even if she's not there with me."

it had not gone unoticed by Juvia that he had replaced 'Erza' with the word 'she's', but she knew he was right. He looked at Juvia for a moment.

"Thank you, for helping me gain my balance, back on my feet, when I wasn't able too." Gray thanked, smiling for the first time since they had left Erza and Lucy.

shocked at his choice of words, she slowly noded her head smiling.

"Your welcome, Gray."

* * *

**planning too make 1 or 2 chapters after this and 89724princess-lauren XD i read your comment in the middle of making this and I couldn't stop grinning XD inspired :D that made my day :D and I'll read your AU when's it done :D and the only reason i update so fast is because i have no life whatsoever :D...wait not supose to be happy bout that part... oh and if any of you read percy jackson seires the sea of monsters movie is alot better than the lightning theif :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**UGEUITHETF IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE I WAS LITTERALLY KICKED OUTTA BED AT 6 IN THE MORNING TO GOTO A LAKE WHICH WAS LIKE A 3 HR DRIVE TO MEET FAMILY FRIENDS...Oh how much "fun" that day had been...anyyyways i saw dee guy i liked today ^.^ we played basketball :D:D:D:D:D and i didn't trip this time :D so proud of myself for keeping myself cool..sorta except the time he approached me and i looked like i had glued a smile to my face for like 30 minutes..hmm anyways thx for the reviews :D _butterlies_ and _thegrammarqueen_ :D your not alone thegrammarqueen i'll lubb JeRza till the end of time and butterflies i can understand messin up in front of yo crush :P and also a thx to _amy eternal_ fo reviewing im glad you like this fanfic :) and to ryarth too :D and too anyone else i havent thanked :P oh and cuz this one was late I'll end the story a bit later :P sounds fair enough okay well herrre it issssssss**

**all rights goto hiro mashima**

* * *

Having her in his arm's might've been the best thing he'd ever felt, the only thing that had chipped the side of his heart was the fact that she was sobbing, but even so, in front of him she tried to hold it back.

"It's okay Erza, it's alright, don't be ashamed of your tears. He whispered into one of her ears, right on cue, he felt his shirt soak with more and more tears.

"Jellal." she whispered. "am I really this pathetic?" she asked him her head buried into his chest. He looked down at her, his face wore a sad smile.

"No, Erza you're not." he spoke, leaving it at that.

* * *

he silently stared at Lucy, his eyes desperatley trying to meet her's, but that blonde hair of her's had blocked the way.

"Lucy?" he whispered, no answer. "Lucy? C'mon answer me." He spoke a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Natsu." she responded back but her voice, monotoned. "Is Erza okay now?" she whispered, unable to look up.

"What? You should be more worried about yourself! Lucy c'mon get up." he stretched his hand out, and for a moment she hesitated before grasping it, allowing him to pull her up. He glanced around until his eye's found Jellal with Erza around his tight embrace, he couldn't help but smile. Jellal stopped stroking the back of her head for a moment, feeling eyes on him, he found Natsu looking in his direction giving him a grin, and he returned one as well.

* * *

"Did you bring Erza back?" a tall man dressed in a white suite, asked Gray.

"No." he stated his voice not shaky as it had been before.

"What?!" He replied angrily, slamming both his hands on the white table which went perfectly with his suite. "Why have you not brought her back?!" he questioned anger boiling down with each word.

"Because I can't." Gray stated once more.

"AND WHY NOT?!" he boomed at the top of his lungs. "NEED I REMIND YOU, SHE IS YOUR FIANCEE! YOU ARE TOO BE MARRIED!

"Not anymore." Gray replied plainly, at first the man in the suite narrowed his eyes before raising his hand, slapping Gray with mighty force.

"Do what you want, bruise me with all you've got, but her love is not with me. " He added plainly, his eyes glancing to the part of his face where he had just been hit. Hearing this had widened his eyes.

"Are you telling me? she has fallen in love for another man?" He questioned his anger compressed slightly. Gray looked away.

"Answer me."

"Yes she has fallen for another man."

with this he stood up calling for his assistant.

"Book me a hotel, Hargeon. now." he spoke with no emotion in his voice.

* * *

She grinned happily, carefree, Jellal by her side, along with Lucy and Natsu, who had mysteriously dissapeared. What could have been better?

* * *

**:P yea well datts dee end of this chapter and fank you for dee reviews each one makes me uber happy :P and I feel super happy knowing im not just writing for myself :) im writing for ppl who like it makes me really happy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**okay my computer decided to be a loser and crash everytime i go on fanfiction so i had to wait till i get to go on my dad's laptop :| and only for 15 stinkin minutes so im rushing this story with all might so sorry if its kinda bad :| Im like raging but i will update asap and my dad bought me a pack of yop and IM ADDICTED. hollllly this stuff is good this is like what my 4th one today? and i started reading rave master :o reina died :o my heart = broken. poor musica :o gimme some good manga to read cuz ive read alot and im running low on good manga or even anime.**

Gray jumped in front of the man, blocking his way. The man's eyebrow shot up.

"What is the meaning of this? do you not want my daughter's love?" he asked. Gray griamaced slightly as Juvia watched them intentley.

"Love cannot be forced, and the likes of you...WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Gray had finished his final words full of impact. The man had furrowed his eyebrows in an enraged manner, Gray braced ready for an angry hand to forcefully hit his face, but it never came. Instead he lowered his eyebrows.

"I had never asked to be who I am today, and that is something you will never understand." he whispered slowly, a sorrowful look had crossed his face as he walked past Gray closing the door quietly, Juvia watched him silently close te door before looking back at Gray, Juvia had read Gray's expression and returned a shrug.

* * *

Natsu had chased Lucy around the suite bumping into furniture along the way, Jellal watched slighty amused, sitting on the couch, Erza on the bed swinging her legs in a child like manner, minutes of nothing before plopping down beside Jellal.

"So Erza? When are you gonna tell Natsu? Or should I say Miss Titania Scarlet?" He added with a slight smirk. One word had entered Erza's mind. SHIT.

"You knew?" she asked her confidence with him plummeted, she quickly looked away. He did the most unexpected thing, he laughed.

"I knew. I found out when I was about to take your luggage upstairs, just for a moment your eyes, you had looked like you had just seen a ghost right after I had called you Scarlet." he explained.

"oh." she replied plainly, her eyes not leaving the floor.

"But that doesn't change a thing, Not between us, Not for me atleast." he stated, his voice solid, he slowly stretched his arm, until it was fully wrapped around her shoulder. "So you don't have to worry. I don't care how famous or rich your father's company is. Because, I love you. Not any of that."

She looked up to find his grinning face, and returned a grin. Jellal's eye's averted to where Lucy and Natsu had been, now no where to be seen. Strange.

* * *

Lucy quietly sneaked downstairs accompanied by Natsu.

"I wanna get food from there!" Natsu pointed at a resturaunt a bit down the hall to the right.

"It's closed!" Lucy hissed. "Why did I agree to come with you? were not suppose to be out at this hour anyways!"

"Hey do you hear someone?" a gruff voice exclaimed. Natsu pushed Lucy behind the sofa, sitting in the corner of the lounge, quickly diving after her, clamping her mouth with one hand, despite her protests. She struggled, attempting to bite off his hand.

"No, it's just your imagination. Your not young anymore Lance." a softer voice answered back in a tone that would've got his ass whipped if used against his mother.

"Shut up!" the gruff voice countered, Natsu's hand stayed clamped until the footsteps subsided, Lucy on the other hand had felt extremley awkward, her bum was squashed against Natsu's lap, one of his hands around her mouth the other around her waist, his back pressed tightly against the wall.

For a second she had blushed, quickly regaining herself she leaped fom Natsu's arms.

"Offa me!"she yelled, clamping her mouth with her own hand crashing back down into Natsu's lap, as the footsteps returned.

* * *

**welll there it is ill update asap :| i'll apologize for my stupid bum computer :| gimme some good manga or anime okay?OKAY?! So i can obsess over new things too ^^ bye :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey errbody immmm bacccck :D see I told you I would update earlier :D slept through breakfast once again -_- gotta stop doing this, ya well today my dad's at work so I get the good computer :D im getting sorta lazy when writing now so they might come late :P I cant help my inner laziness. well here it iss**

* * *

Her eyes popped open, swinging her head up using the support of her palms. Her nerves had calmed realizing she was in her suite, lying in her bed, until she realized that neither Natsu, Lucy or Jellal was there. Her eye's wandered until landing on the bathroom door, the light was on not to mention the strange sounds almost like muffled scream? coming from the bathroom. She quietly tip toed out of bed, making sure the bed made no creaks.

"Who's in there?!" Erza demanded, noisly rapping on the door. She waited but no answer. "Answer me right this-" She was cut off when the door opened slamming into her face the impact causing her to fall to the floor. Looking up at her attacker, who was none other than Jellal in nothing but a towel, causing Erza to instantly clamp her eyes shut, blushing madly. THIS HAD GOT TO BE THE MOST EMBARASSING THING THAT HAD EVER HAPPENED TO HER.

"Erza? your awake? sorry. uhh I didn't mean to.." Jellal's voice trailed off. "You need a hand?" he asked.

"No no, no no. she answered nervously, her eyes still clamped shut. "I'm good." standing facing the other way before opening her eyes, walking into one of the bedrooms stiffly, shutting the door behind her.

Jellal's bubble popped and his laughter could no longer be contained, guffawing at her reaction.

"BY THE WAY! when you sing baby beluga in the deep blue sea don't go that high pitched to a point where you sound like a horse dying, screaming for help!" She countered, and by the sound of it desperately trying to cover up for her reaction. He let out a small chuckle before commenting.

"Lucy and Natsu, They didn't come back yesterday." This had sent a pang of worry in to her chest. She heard the ruffling sounds of his clothes, assuming he was changing.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? and did you try calling Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"Yes. I called him a bunch of times, no answer." He answered. This had caused her to grit her teeth.

"Are you done changing yet?" She asked. "I wanna see if Lucy will pick up."

"Yeah. You can come out now." He replied. She quickly turned the knob and dashed for her cellphone, rapidly dialing Lucy's number.

Jellal watched anxiously, until Erza lifted the phone from her head. "No answer."

* * *

Natsu rubbed his forehead, his vision blurry. He looked Left and right, unaware of his whereabouts. His eyes scanned the place, it was a gray building a dim light headed towards him, for all he knew his life could be in danger here his best chances were to pretend he was still unconscious. He silently lay back down into his original position, closing his eyelids, as familiar footsteps returned, stopping in front of him.

"He's still unconscious." The voice whispered.

"I see that, and the girl?" a slightly younger voice asked, and the girl? So Lucy's here too? he thought.

"She refused to cooperate, I hope he doesn't mind a few bruises."

Natsu twitched slightly at this fighting the part of him that wanted to kick this guy's ass.

The footsteps had started again, Natsu had waited until they grew far enough that he couldn't hear them before opening one eye. Wasting no time he grabbed his phone from his pocket and started dialing.

* * *

The phone in Jellal's pocket had vibrated, before answering he looked at Erza.

"It's Natsu." he quickly picked up.

"Natsu? Where are you guys?" He asked right off the bat.

"Look I dunno where I am. I'm in some building it's really dark and as for Lucy I have no clue where she went. She's not with me...but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna find her!" Natsu hissed from the other end.

"What?!" Jellal's mind was still processing.

"Look, last night me and Lucy were downstairs in the Lounge and it all went black after then, An when you tell Erza this say it so she doesn't worry ok? An Jellal one more thing about this place ther-" Natsu's voice was cut off by a 'beep' signaling the hang up. He slowly lifted the phone from his ear, re dialing over and over, but no answer.

* * *

**Ya well idk I think I kinnnnda messed up the story with this buut ya know theyre still gonna be a lot more JerZa ^^ because I simply adore the pair. Oh, and I only made the part where they disappear to bring out the NaLu an JerZa a little more in the next chapter n stuff :P well till next time :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**:D:D IM baccck well I've been updating later than usual and im not even gonna make any excuses i'll just tell u that imma lazy bum and can barely manage to get out of bed aside from my laziness thank you guys for taking the time to read and following and reviewing :D makes me uber happy and _haha annie backheart XD_ glad you like dee naLu and thx fo following or atleast I think u did or something close to that, yup anyways here's chapter 14 :)**

**all rights goto hiro mashima**

* * *

Gray had felt a twinge of guilt as he let Erza's father walk by him. Hadn't he promised her he would deal with her father? It looked like this was a promise he honestly, just couldn't keep.

"Gray sama.." Juvia's voice whispered, interrupting his thoughts. "Don't you think you should stop him?"

"I don't think I can Juvia." He answered almost without emotion.

* * *

Lucy's had thrashed, kicked, squirmed yet they would not undo the binds on her wrists, and even worse she had been tied to a pole unable to shift her uncomfortable position in the dark room.

"What the fuck am I here for? She demanded, her patience growing thin. The man watching her had grown silent and stared at the door at the end of the room as it opened, her eyes widened. Her mouth opened attempting to scream for help, but her words had been lost, she swore she would never be near this man. Ever. Again.

"Oh how I've missed you Lucy." he whispered, walking closer to her. This had sent a shiver down her spine.

"Don't come any closer, Sting." She warned, but the edge of fear in her voice didn't help, but that couldn't be helped all the memories of high school with him had poured back into her mind, the endless beatings she would receive if he was angry, the way he warmed her heart for a minute, only to shatter it with his cruel words the next, Never, she never wanted to see that face again. He bent down cupping her chin.

"You thought you were able to escape forever? Lucy it took me two years too find you." he smirked at the fear she was radiating just from his touch. He leaned in for a kiss, but she flinched away, offending him he grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Kiss me." he ordered, his eyes narrowing.

"No." she stated, with so much confidence, it had enraged him. He whacked her across the face, a mighty blow that had stung with pain.

Her eye's caught something behind him, it had scared her even more than Sting did, it was Natsu but she swore he had the eyes of a murderer.

* * *

Erza and Jellal knew it was hopeless looking for a dark gray building in Hargeon, there must've been what hundreds of them, but a part of them just couldn't help trying. The walked side by side holding hands looking very much, like a couple.

"Erza I'm guessing the building Natsu is lost in is closer to the end of the road where not many shops are but buildings." He commented. As Erza stopped in her tracks releasing her hand from his.

"Erza?" he asked, looking up at her face, true terror written all over it, he followed her gaze which landed on a man with features that resembled Erza's the same coffee eyes, the same facial structure. He understood why she shook in terror the look he was giving her even scared him.

"Erza? calm down. Stop shaking, don't worry, it's fine." He whispered, attempting to comfort her, though the situation before him didn't make much sense.

"No." she barely whispered. Her eye's still locked on the Man walking towards them.

* * *

Lucy watched silently, agape as Natsu threw punches into Sting's face. The impact had forced Sting to the ground, but Sting quickly got up throwing his own punches back at Natsu, watching as he fell on the floor, wearing a smirk on his face.

"You'd really hit a girl with a punch this hard? Your no man at all." Natsu stated standing up stiffly.

"Shut up. I never asked what you thought of me." Sting replied, his anger bubbling up. He punched Natsu in the stomach, instantly Natsu's eyes went wide, collapsing on the floor unable to breathe as Sting continued to kick Natsu's body on the floor.

"Stop it Sting! please!" Lucy begged, attempting to squirm out of her binds. Sting averted his eyes back to Lucy for a moment, just enough time for Natsu to regain himself and whack the back of Sting's neck, causing him to pass out. He quickly rushed over to Lucy untying the binds, but he was completely silent. Just as they were about to exit the door, Natsu grinned and rushed over to where Sting's unconscious body was.

"What're you doing Natsu?" she asked with interest.

"Watch." he spoke, his voice full of mischief. He untied both Sting's shoelaces the re-tied them together. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle, even with the turn of events she could not contain his laughter. He had made her laugh once again. After he was satisfied with his work he walked over to Lucy.

"Look Lucy I...need to tell you something but it..like...this here is not the right place." he added seriously, was he blushing? Lucy shook her head. Probably just her imagination.

* * *

**my fingers are so tired of typing T-T If im not a lazy bum ill type another chapter later on today okay byyyyyye - zema **


	15. Chapter 15

**hey hey :D im backkkk I WANT LUCY AND NATSU TO KISS DONT CHU?! WELL I KNOW I DO SO I HAFTO CREATE THAT SOONER OR LATER maybe this chapter idk im just putting ideas in as i go, and MORE JERZA YES ^^ DEFIENTLY MORE JERZA. THAT IS A MUST. And i haven't been updating on time cuz im spending all my time trying to write and struggling to make another random JerZa fic :P perhaps another couple in it as well? well which couples do you prefer? i'm debating on a GaLe or an RoWen..hmm idk maybe even others, and Thank you _Guest_for reviewing and im glad you like it :D like seriously i die of happiness each time and magically ressurect from the dead, Sorry I was gone for a while my parents ban me from the computer and I had a lot of hw :P ill make an effort to update faster**

**all rights goto hiro mashima**

* * *

"Erza..Titania..Scarlet! You are too come home with me this instant!" the man had shouted enraged, holding back absoulutley no self control what-so-ever, stomping up too her, the scene unfolding had earned the attention of a few people. Jellal had stood frozen just as Erza had until the man grasped Erza's wrist, that's when Jellal was brought back to his senses, shoving himself between the two.

"What do you think your doing? You little pig!" The man had screeched, a little too close to Jellal's ear.

"I think the question is, what do you think your doing?" Jellal countered, his voice full of rudeness.

"I'm her father! And seeing her holding hands with you! a commoner like you! walking with you! when she is too be engaged!" Her father nearly exploded.

"I don't care. She's mine." He spoke his voice lowering, pulling Erza closer to himself, pulling her into his arms for a hug and a light kiss enjoying the feel of her soft lips. This had only infuriated him even more than he was, if that was even possible.

"Erza! Can you not see this man is just using you for money?!" He burst desperation in his voice.

"He's not and I know it." Erza responded, this had surprised them both, He had never imagined her talking back to her father. But her father's eyes had instantly narrowed.

"I'll be staying here in Hargeon for a week, you'll regret spending even a minute with this man, and when you come back to your senses come find me." He spoke without a word more turning on his heel leaving a surprised Jellal, and an especially quiet Erza.

"Erza?"

* * *

"Hey Luce..who was that guy?" Natsu questioned, walking along side her.

"Sting." she replied blandly. Obviously not wanting to discuss.

"Oh." he responded, getting her message, Natsu did not like the situation one bit, this "sting" tried to put his filthy hands all over Lucy, His Lucy, and even worse she had looked so afraid almost as if she was breaking.

"Lucy you know, whenever you feel the need to talk you can talk to me, ok?" Natsu tried once more.

"Ok." Lucy replied once more, just as bland as the last, staring at nothing in particular but continued walking side by side with him.

"Lucy?" he asked.

"Yes Natsu?" she replied facing him, but her eyes were completely blank.

"Dammit Lucy! What the hell's wrong with you?" he snapped realeasing an inner irratation lying within' him. Instead of a snappy response he was expecting, the only thing he saw was tears, first one then, two then waterfalls of tears. He still didn't understand half of the situation all he knew was he wanted to embrace, and comfort her. He slowly wrapped his arm's around her.

* * *

**sorry I've been working on another story called Eternity, yes another JerZa ;) and I may or may not continue this one :P i'll put an effoort...sort of..maybe..**


End file.
